Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can even get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. 'Action' Titles *Jose's Explosion (Supercool Studio) *Ryan's Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Vicious Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Communist terrorists have kidnapped the President's daughter! *These fugitives have killed more Feds than we can count. Second Lines *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. *Too bad for them, 'cause I'm the leading cause of death amongst scumbags. *We'll need an RPG - and acid. 'Crime Drama' Titles *Auto Theft Unit: Montreal (KTV Studio) *Border Patrol: Rockford (KTV Studio) *Canine Unit: Saskatoon (KTV Studio) *Counter-Terrorism: San Antonio (KTV Studio) *Crime Scene: Texas (KTV Studio) *Criminal Profiling: Detroit (KTV Studio) *Forensic Squad: Richmond (KTV Studio) *Gang Task Force: Winston-Salem (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Sunnyvale (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Washington (KTV Studio) *Priority Crimes Unit: Moose Jaw (KTV Studio) *Canoe Police: Berkeley *The Conviction (Supercool Studio) *Economic Crime: California (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Murderous Detective (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: New Hampshire (Golden Gate Film Studio) First Lines *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found near some trees that were felled by beavers. *The victim was found in the lobby of a trendy boutique hotel. *The victim was found in a pool filled with gelatin dessert. *The victim was found in a sandpaper factory. *The victim was found in an abandoned newspaper stand. *The victim was found in a seafood market. *The victim was found with an abacus in his hand. *The victim was found with an empty pizza box, but there was none in his stomach. *This is one of the biggest bank heists in history, which is odd because this... isn't a bank. *We need to get this to the lab. It's either blood or a terribly thick juice... that also tastes like blood. Second Lines *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *And nobody seems to have given a... dam. *Well, killing him wasn't the... inn thing to do. *So he was killed with a... congealed weapon. *It appears he had a... rough time. *Looks like someone's out of circulation. *Perhaps he just... pulled a mussel. *This probably wasn't what he... counted on. *Perhaps it was something... assassinate. *To make matters worse, I lost my handcuffs. *Unfortunately, there's no jury in the world that'll buy the case we put together. Category:Lines 'Comedy' Titles *The Hopping Bungler (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Call Girl (Supercool Studio) *Alexandra and Eli (Sailaway Studios) *The Jumping Busboy (Lucky Film Studios) First Lines *This hamster is leading the marching band! *This hamster signed an endorsement deal! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! *I see that a bear is in the VIP section! Second Lines *Family, pack your bags - we're heading to Vegas! *That's hilarious! *I really wish I hadn't offended that genie. 'Daytime Drama' Titles *Bold Affairs (KTV Studio) *Bold Liaisons (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Situations (KTV Studio) *Complicated Fancies (KTV Studio) *Convoluted Tales (KTV Studio) *Impulsive Lusts (KTV Studio) *Tangled Lies (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Another orderly has been fired for switching DNA results! *I keep trying to get a straight answer from you and all you do is pause dramatically! *I just married the child I gave up for adoption all those years ago! *I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. *My nemesis has undergone cosmetic surgery and is now impersonating me! *The baby I gave birth to two years ago is suddenly twenty-five and vying for my love interest's affections! *The most important people in town were in the same room for some reason when it was set on fire! Second Lines *As the world turns, I shall not stand for this! *My heart is in knots, landing pain bombs in the pit of my stomach. *The old are acting like the young, and the restless are getting native. *This is a world apart from the quiet life I led on the farm before coming here. *This is not the way I thought I'd learn to survive a marriage. 'Drama' Titles *The Crestfallen Bystander (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Mariah Midori Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Depressed Bystander (Sailaway Studios) First Lines *He died with your name on his lips. *I'm going to be in the wheelchair for the rest of my life. *I just watched the love of my life get on a train, never to return. Second Lines *What are we going to do now? *More evidence that the world is a cold place. *But together, we'll face any obstacle. 'Fantasy' Titles *The Bewitched Wizard (Supercool Studio) *The Dark Dwarf (Supercool Studio) *The Dragon of the Land of Mogridor (Supercool Studio) *The Last Knight (Supercool Studio) First Lines *Look! A golem! It is made from silk and stone. *A demon-spawn has materialized! It challenges us and wrecks havoc! *Those cadaverous liches are attacking the rampart! *Witches have turned our beautiful steeds into beautiful frogs! Second Lines *Let us throw roc eggs then! At least until the roc returns. *Bring me the Sword of Flay! Not that one! That is the Sword of Fillet. *Bravery will be required. Bravery, and strong bladders. *Perhaps we should ask the Rat King for help. 'Horror' Titles *The Condemned (Supercool Studio) *The Dreadful Werewolf of Elk Grove (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *That horrendous creature is killing the townsfolk! *That really gross thing is eating my leg! Second Lines *And we're out of bullets! Throw the gun! *I knew dropping pig's blood on the prom queen was a bad idea. 'Medical Drama' Titles *Boston General (KTV Studio) *Dayton ER (KTV Studio) *Dr. Ellis (KTV Studio) *Dr. Harris (KTV Studio) *Dr. Moore (KTV Studio) *Dr. Simpson (KTV Studio) *Halifax ICU (KTV Studio) *Johnson Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Lewis RN (KTV Studio) *Norfolk OR (KTV Studio) *Oceanside ER (KTV Studio) *Oregon General (KTV Studio) *South Bend ICU (KTV Studio) *Stewart Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Arizona OR (Supercool Studio) *Cox RN (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Parker (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Williams (Supercool Studio) *Elk Grove General (Supercool Studio) *Springfield General (Supercool Studio) *Waco OR (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Robinson (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Ellis OBGYN (Supercool Studio) First Lines *Actually sir, it is a tumor. *Get me a neurosurgeon and a pair of bolt cutters, STAT! *I'm not going to have a third person die on me today! *It's airborne and it's in the ER. *No, it's not supposed to look like that. *People with this condition can live a long comfortable life, or you could be dead tomorrow. *Personally I've always thought it was lupus. *Sometimes it really is brain surgery. *This hospital won't stand for your gonzo tactics doctor! *We can rebuild him, or at least his knee. Second Lines *But he was taking the placebo. *I'll tell the family but you can go to hell! *I'm allergic to penicillin in addition to your sarcasm doctor. *I seem to be immune to this virus and your charm. *Sometimes I lay down on a gurney like a patient, just so people will leave me alone. *So we had just sewn up the patient, and I'm thinking, where did I leave my scalpel? *The only thing incurable is my love for you. *The only thing that will make you sick in this hospital is the food from the cafeteria. And the superbugs. *They don't have a vaccine for human error. *Your mother's in the ICU, but she's lucky she's not in the morgue. 'Romance' Titles *Her Hug (Supercool Studio) *The Lover of Lust (Supercool Studio) *The Fiance of Desire (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Her Amour (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Your kiss is perfect. *This moment is melting my heart. *This moment is everlasting. *Our love is everything to me. Second Lines *Let's make sweet love! *Let's run away to the Caribbean. *It must be love. *I want this moment to last forever. 'Sci-Fi' Titles *The Gigantic Cloneasaurus (Supercool Studio) *The Incredible Ant (Supercool Studio) *Mason and the Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Ray Gun from Rigel Five (Supercool Studio) *The Kafkaesque Brain (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Professor from Far Away Galaxy (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *That Turning Machine's become self-aware... again! *It sounds lame, but it turns out water actually kills the aliens... we need water! *This means we're not alone in the Universe and, yet, we still won't be able to get dates. *In order to get rid ourselves of the aliens, we'll bring their natural predator to Earth. *We accidently left the boss's cat in the cryogenic-sleep stasis chamber. *It's no secret that aliens enjoy that particular brand of peanut butter-flavored chocolate, and now we're all out! Second Lines *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *At this point, we should really start looking for a new planet to colonize... *I guess that's what we get for turning people into flies! *On top of that, I lost the keys to the space station. *Good Scott! That is horrible! *I suppose it could be worse: We could have been abducted by aliens - those probes are cold! 'Sitcom' Titles *It's Amelia (KTV Studio) *The Emma Mason Show (KTV Studio) *The Jesus James Show (KTV Studio) *The Wilson Family (KTV Studio) First Lines *Drew promised Wick he's look after the dog! *We need more d'oh-nuts! *Mr. Denby fired Norm! *Come on! Second Lines *Luckily, I know nothing! *But we'll need to be quick! Laverne - and possibly Shirley - will be here soon. *Better tell Roseanne. *But we're gonna make it after all! Category:Lines